Dear Maka
by FW Wandering
Summary: Things in Death City are crazy. Maka is keeping a secret from everyone, Soul is freaking out because of it. Asura is living with Kid. Tsubaki has a boyfriend who isn't Black Star. What has happened to Death City? Is one column really able to solve people's problems? Who writes the Dear Death Column? Just a bunch of random stuff from two demented minds.
1. Chapter 1

**I know I haven't updated my other story, I have the chapter typed up and am working on editing it. I have it on my personal computer and just haven't had time to get on that one yet. I'm not getting a good grade in one of my classes, then my dad went to the hospital last month. Now I'm dealing with college graduation. Just a lot to do. I will publish it as soon as I can. I'm just not pleased with the chapter yet. Probably be able to post it sometime after graduation (so probably in May). Too many thoughts, too many ideas. I fear my head will over flow.**

**Soul: Hurry up! I want to see if I can win back Maka!**

**Me: Jaderoni4life! Your slave got out again!**

**She comes and drags him away. With him screaming.**

**Me: Shut up! If she had it her way Maka would be dead and you would be with Asura in this thing!**

**Jaderoni4life: Damn straight!**

**Anyway this is something me and my friend Jaderoni4life came up with when I spent the night at her dorm. We are working on it together. So this is what happens when you give two college girls with wild imaginations and cruel minds way too much sugar and access to their school computers.**

Maka had just come back from the gym, Soul was passed out on the couch with a bag of chips on his chest and drooling all over the couch.

Maka rolled her eyes and went to her room, closing and locking the door behind her. She sighed. Everything had been kind of crazy since the defeat of Asura.

First they found out Asura wasn't dead and now they were trying to rehabilitate him. Lord Death had also informed them that Asrua was Kid's older brother. He was living at Gallows Manor and dating Patty.

Maka had no idea how someone could do that to their own child, it made what was done to Asura all the more fucked up.

To add to everything Liz had a new boyfriend every month or week, and Kid was busy trying to control Asura and Patty. Honestly, she had no idea how he dealt with controlling those two, she was pretty sure she had a freak out every week or day. He couldn't find one weapon and he couldn't control either of them. Considering Asura just liked to fuck with his brother's mind.

Honestly, Maka had no problem with Asura. Or he with her.

Tsubaki was dating Mifune, but hadn't told Black Star yet. From what Tsubaki said the samurai was into some kinky shit.

She shook her head and opened her computer. Since it was rather nice to have extra money she decided to get a job. She hadn't told anyone, but she was writing for Death Times. She did the advice column Dear Death. She got loads of e-mails and letters asking for advice on everything and anything. Most were about love problems though.

She answered all of them and then the editor decided what was published and what wasn't.

She checked out the e-mails she got.

Dear Death,

I have been dating my meister's older brother for a while now. Recently I found out I was pregnant with his child. I haven't told him yet. My meister doesn't approve and he can't use my sister and me if I am pregnant and he can't use just one of us. I also haven't told the father. How do I tell them all?

Help,

Prego Giraffe

Maka shook her head. There was only one person in the city who that could be.

"Shinigami Damnit," Maka muttered under her breath.

Dear Prego Giraffe,

You have to tell both your meister and the father. If you don't both the life of your child and your life are at risk. Chances are that your meister with either sense the new soul or will see it.

As for the fact that your meister can't fight if he doesn't use you both, well that is a hard one. He may need to see a professional about that one or look for a substitute weapons for the time being.

When it comes to telling them, you can do it separately or together. You should do it soon though. I can't guarantee he will stay, but if he loves and cares about you he will.

Hope this helps,

Death

On the message to the editor she put. Weapon is Shingami-sama's sons. Don't print.

She opened the next one.

Dear Death,

I have been dating for a long time. I recently noticed that I have started feeling attracted to one of my friends, who is a girl. What do I do? I am still attacked to boys I think.

Possible Lesbian

Possible Lesbian,

You might be sexual attracted to both boys and girls. It is alright if you are. If the friend is into that type of thing go for it, if not then you'll find someone who is. Ask her about it and tell your friends. It is okay to be bisexual.

Death

Dear Death,

I love my little girl very much. But she hates me, especially since my divorce from her mother. How can I get her to love me?

P.S. Are you a woman? If so are you hot?

Redheaded Papa

Maka wasn't sure which she wanted to do, throw up or jump out of her third story window. She sighed and answered it anyway.

Redheaded Papa,

First you should look at what made your ex-wife leave you. Nine out of ten that is why your daughter hates you. Drinking and womanizing is not a good representation of men to set for her. Try to stop chasing them and maybe you can at least earn her respect.

Also don't be overly affectionate, because then she'll just find you annoying and embarrassing. Maybe give her space, especially if she is older. Still be there if she needs you.

Most likely she doesn't hate you, she is angry and hurt. She probably still loves you, but is afraid that she can't trust you.

P.S. Yes I am a woman and no we would never date.

Death

She wrote a note to the editor to not put the PS parts. She honestly she did love her father, he was just annoying as hell and way too clingy.

Dear Death,

My weapon, who I trust completely, and I have been partners for a long time and I have recently started to see this boy. Yet recently I have realized I'm attracted to my weapon sexually. I'm not sure how to deal with that because I don't want to break our bond. I also don't want to hurt my boyfriend. Also I know the school doesn't approve. What do I do?

Sincerely,

Meister in Love

Maka chuckled. The school advised against weapons and meisters dating, it used to be punishable by death. Since her parents, however, it had become okay. The school still didn't encourage it thought.

Meister in Love,

The DWMA no longer punishes partners for being together, they also don't encourage it. But if you truly love your weapon and know they feel the same way go for it. Be careful, because being with a weapon physically can either strengthen or destroy the bond.

It is better to be honest with the guy than string him along, if he truly cares about you he wants you to be happy. Same for the weapon, if you love someone you don't force people to choose between what makes them happy.

Good luck,

Death

Dear Death,

Recently I have been noticing my meister acting oddly. I can tell my meister is keeping things from me, this hurts because I really like her. What do I do? I've been worried about her and only want to protect her. I've tried playing it cool but I'm not sure it is working.

S or the Snowman

Dear S or the Snowman,

Sure you aren't asking me for name advice?

Try talking to her about it, but in a way that doesn't seem confrontational. She may just not be ready to talk about whatever it is. It is true that weapons and meisters aren't supposed to keep secrets, but sometimes it is good. You have to respect their right to keep things from you though and understand. If it is big though, she'll tell you just like you would tell her.

My partner and I don't always get along. We both keep secrets from each other, but for the most part know almost everything about each other. We understand the need to keep things private. It annoys me when my partner keeps secrets about the past from me, but I also know that it is painful for my partner to discuss. I respect that and don't probe too much.

Death

Dear Death,

How do I become a bigger star than I already am?

Your God,

Black Star

Of course he would sign his name.

Dear Black Star,

You realize what your initials stand for right? I have no idea, train to become stronger?

Death

Dear Death,

I have been seeing this really sweet guy for a while now. The problem is I haven't told my meister yet because they are kind of rivals. I feel bad about lying to him, but he will be angry.

Also I have recently had the problem that my boyfriend has some rather devious habits, which I don't mind. However, I'm a bit of a dominatrix and he is usually the one taking over. What do I do?

Sincerely,

Silent Pervert

Maka wanted to giggle, she and Tsubaki had this conversation earlier. Her advice would be the same, but worded different.

Silent Pervert,

Everyone has their kinks, it is nothing to be embarrassed by. For some it is being spanked or biting for others it is more. Let your boyfriend know, I'm sure you both want to have a good time. Besides, he may like it too. Stand up for what you want, you deserve to be pleased too.

As for keeping it a secret. Tell your meister. He'll be angry but he'll be hurt and even angrier that you kept it from him. If he truly supports you as much as I am sure you support him, he'll see past being upset and just be glad you are happy. Maybe give him some time to cool off after telling him.

Sincerely,

Death

Maka was sending off the last part to the editor and he sent her an e-mail about what was being published. She got up and unlocked her door, closing her computer. At that moment her phone began to play "There's a shark in the water".

She sighed going over to it as a message from Soul appeared.

**Hey, tiny tits. What's for dinner?**

Maka frowned with a glare and yelled. "You're in the next room! Get off your lazy ass and just knock next time! You albino shark toothed hipster!"

There was silence then the door opened. Soul gave her a mock confused look. "Sorry what was that? I couldn't hear you over the wall in the way."

"I said we're having pasta for dinner," she gave him a fake sweet smile. "You know you could have just knocked. I shouldn't have to manage your life and mine."

She walked by him and into the kitchen.

He leaned against the doorway and gave her his typical charming lazy smirk. "Yeah, but you would get bored otherwise. I mean who else do you have to worry about? All you do is read after school, bookworm."

"Albino," Maka teased back.

"Just feed me woman!" He said pointing to his mouth. He chuckled. "And you say I never listen to you."

Maka giggled and rolled her eyes. If only he knew how many lives she managed and how many people she had to help. More than just him listened to her, they just didn't know it was her.


	2. Chapter 2 Reactions

**FW: Crap we didn't do a disclaimer last time did we? Okay well here it goes. Neither I or nor Jaderoni4life own Soul Eater in any way. I'm a bit depressed today because someone had to burst my writing bubble about how I can't make certain females strong woman if they have a man. Even if she doesn't depend on him all the time.**

**Jaderoni4life: That has nothing to do with this!**

**FW: I like Kima! And Soma (though not as much as Kima). Anyway that has nothing to do with this story. Thank you to everyone who has decided to follow and favorite the story. **

**Jaderoni4life: On to the story!**

Maka woke up the next day and glanced at her clock. Crap! She and Soul were supposed to meet the others at the gym.

She rushed to put on her clothes and then threw some toast into the toaster and knocked on Soul's door. "Soul hurry up! We already missed working out with the others."

She grabbed some toast with raspberry jam. She frowned as she heard nothing coming from Soul's room. She opened his door slowly. "Soul?"

**AN: Jaderoni4life wouldn't let me put Soul-kun here because she refuses to believe that Maka is even half Japanese. Until she sees Kami she will refuse to believe it because Maka doesn't look Japanese. Even though in the Manga Black Star says that he and Maka are Japanese. She says he is lying.**

Her eyes widened. Soul's bed, while messy, was empty. She looked, his bag and black jacket were gone.

She cursed under her breath and grabbed her bags. She put her hair in the usual pigtails. And pulled out her cell to text Tsubaki.

** Is Soul with you guys?**

** Yeah. Said he didn't want to wake you.**

Maka shook her head and ran. Luckily all that stair climbing to get to school came in handy.

She arrived in the class room just as Kim and Jackie came in with a copy of the Death Times. Soul looked up from the paper with amusement.

"I don't know which shocks me more, the fact that you woke up earlier than me or the fact that you are at school early." Maka laughed sitting in front of him as they all started to look at the paper. "And reading too. Are my bookworm traits rubbing off on you?"

"Are you kidding? The new Dear Death writer is awesome!" Black Star declared.

"Okay, most shocking thing of the day is Black Star can read." Kid chuckled.

"Check out this chick, she thinks she might be a lesbian," Liz chuckled. Maka noted a slight flinch in her soul. "Good advice though."

"How can that work?" Black Star asked confused.

"I'll explain it to you later." Tsubaki whispered with a blush.

"I agree with the advice she gave," Soul muttered. Maka raised an eyebrow at him, but said nothing.

Soul had never told anyone but Maka, but his brother Wes was bisexual, mostly liking guys though.

Black Star and Soul burst out laughing when they read the next one. Black Star fell to the floor and Maka glared at Soul.

"I can't believe that your father wrote to Dear Death about you." Soul laughed, finally calming down to a chuckle.

Maka blushed horrible as Ox and Kilik laughed too. Havar gave her an apologetic look.

"I expected him to hit on her," Ox laughed. Kim elbowed her boyfriend, Ox, and Jackie just rolled her eyes. Maka hung her head in shame and became redder.

"Stupid Papa," Maka mumbled.

Soul slung an arm around his meister and gave her a cool smirk. "Calm down. Maybe he will take her advice and leave you alone a little."

"Who said that the writer was a girl?" Kid frowned.

"Come on, anyone who writes these things is a girl," Ox rolled his eyes. "The article used to be called Dear Lady Death."

"Then why would they change it?" Kim challenged. Though she also believed it was a girl. "People say it is someone at the school. Not sure if it is a teacher or what. They say if it is a student they must be in the Eat class."

"I've got bets going on who it is," Liz chuckled.

"Can we just get to reading some more?" Soul asked.

They read the letter from S or the Snowman.

"Must be a girl, I mean only another girl would know how much we have on our minds." Liz muttered.

"Wonder who the guy is?" Kid muttered.

"How uncool, a guy asking for advice from a columnist." Soul muttered.

"Does it really matter?" Maka asked. "There is a reason people change their names."

"Still uncool," Soul muttered.

"Well it has to be someone with a female meister and a male weapon." Liz muttered. She snapped. "There is someone in one of the other classes with a weapon with ice powers."

"Whatever, Patty why don't you read the next one?" Kid muttered.

Patty nodded and read the one from Meister in Love.

"Damn, that must suck." Ox muttered.

Maka nodded. "But doesn't the person deserve to be happy?"

Soul glared at her as her phone buzzed.

She glanced down at it and frowned. All that it said was E.

"I'll be right back," Maka muttered getting up. She walked down into the hall and found an empty room. Unaware that Soul was following her.

"I thought we agreed for you not to call me while I'm at school." Maka hissed.

"Did you not see the response we got?" a male voice asked. Maka knew this wasn't her editor, but the owner of the paper. "We sold more papers than ever before. You're in box is flooding with e-mails! Congratulations."

"Thanks," Maka said with a slight blush.

"You still haven't told anyone have you?"

"No, not yet." Maka muttered.

"Remember to answer some of those tonight and send us what you think should be published."

"I will," Maka agreed hanging up.

She turned and jumped when she saw Soul standing there.

"Are you spying on me?" Maka joked.

"It's you isn't it?" Soul asked darkly.

"I'm what?" Maka asked raising an eyebrow.

"You're Meister in Love," Soul accused her. "You've been keeping things from me lately and this is it. You've gotten a boyfriend behind my back! You've been lying to me!"

"Soul, what are you talking about?" Maka frowned.

"You got a boyfriend and never told me! How can you do that?" Soul hissed.

"Soul, I don't have a boyfriend and if I did why would I keep that from you?" Maka challenged. "You're my partner. We tell each other practically everything. Why would you even think that?"

"The way it was signed, all formal, and then the loyalty comment." Soul growled. "Unless you have another weapon."

"Soul, I would never replace you and I would tell you if I had someone else." Maka sighed. "I've been busy that's all."

"Yeah, I guess. Like you could get a boyfriend, let alone someone cooler than me." Soul smirked.

"I could get a boyfriend if I wanted, I just don't want or need one right now." Maka told him. "I've got more important things to do, unless you want me to forget about making you a death scythe."

Soul scoffed. "But what are you keeping from me?"

"I've just been busy." Maka told him. "I'm not ready to talk about it just yet. I mean I'm working on making you a death scythe and so much more. We good?"

Soul nodded and followed her out of the room. He didn't believe her when she said she wasn't dating someone or that she wasn't Meister in Love. He didn't want to lose his partner and best friend.

He hadn't had many friends growing up, Maka had been his first real friend. He didn't want to lose her. She was _his_ Maka.

He sat down next to her. They had a little while before class.

"Hey, you guys up for basketball after school?" Soul asked his friends.

"Maka and I had some extra training we were going to do," Black Star said.

Soul raised an eyebrow, but they both shrugged it off.

"Patty called a family meeting," Liz smirked. "Asura, Kid, her and myself."

Patty nodded.

"I have some stuff to do." Tsubaki lied.

Soul frowned. Why was everyone up to something but him?

Maka dodged as Black Star rushed at her. The she swept under his legs, knocking him down and pinned him.

"I win," Maka smirked getting off of him.

They had been sparing for the last hour. She smiled and helped him up. Maka had on a pair of sweats shorts and her sports bra. Black Star, who was sweating had on his shorts.

They went over to get a drink of water.

"I think Tsubaki is keeping things from me."

Maka looked up with a raised eyebrow. "Why is that?"

"She has been quiet lately and last night she told me that she was hanging out with you after school today." Black Star sighed with a shake of his head. "Do you know what she is doing?"

Maka nodded. "Yeah, but she told me not to tell you. I'm sorry Black Star but it is something that is best for her to tell you herself. Maybe just casually ask her about it."

Black Star nodded. "Soul seemed more possessive about you than usual lately."

Maka sighed. "Yeah. I think something is up with him."

Her phone buzzed. She smiled, it was a message from Tsubaki.

**Patty has called an emergency girl meeting tomorrow. Deathbucks, in the morning before school.**

** K.**

She told Black Star goodbye and headed to the showers. She smiled at three of the girls from the Not class. One of which she knew.

Tsubaki and Mifune sat in his apartment, both with tea in their hands. The apartment reminded Tsubaki much of her own, only with more swords and rooms.

"There is something you wanted to discuss?" Mifune asked.

"Angela isn't here right?" Tsubaki asked.

"She is playing with some friends." Mifune smiled. "What is wrong?"

"I like you a lot, but lately in sex I've been wanting more." Tsubaki blushed. "I was thinking maybe I could be in control…sort of a dominatrix thing."

Tsubaki waited for him to be upset, but nothing. She looked up from her tea to find him smirking.

"Sounds fun," Mifune smiled.

"Also I need to tell Black Star." Tsubaki sighed.

"I know," Mifune said. "That part may be hard."

Maka arrived home with a big smile on her face. She saw Soul sitting there on the couch looking bored.

She smiled and sat down next to him.

"Guess what I got us," Maka sang.

"What?" Soul asked.

"A mission that involves us and a witch," Maka smirked.

Soul looked up. "Really?"

Maka nodded, bursting with joy. "You're going to be a death scythe!"

Soul smirked. "Cool. Want to play video games?"

Maka nodded. She picked up the controller. After Soul had kicked her butt at a video game the first time she had ever played one, she became determined to get better. She had worked hard and now was able to kick his and Black Star's butts. So often he would ask her to be his partner on games.

"You're the coolest partner, you know that?" Soul smirked.

"I know, same to you," Maka smiled.

Liz dragged Kid into the living room. When they had gotten home they had found that Asura had moved all of the paintings and photos so that they weren't symmetrical. Causing Kid to freak out.

Asura just smirked from his chair as Liz pushed Kid onto the couch.

"What's wrong little brother?" Asura smirked.

"You," Kid growled trying to lung at Asura, but Liz grabbed him.

"Sit your asses down now!" Patty said in her serious scary voice. "I have something serious to discuss and you're all going to listen or I'll break your fucking necks."

They all blinked at her with wide eyes and did as she told them to.

"Now, on to what I was going to say," Patty said cheerfully. "I've been dating Asura for about seven months."

Kid cringed at the number.

"Go on Patty," Liz smiled.

"I'm pregnant!" Patty clapped.

Liz's eyes widened and she froze, blood draining from her face. Her little sister was pregnant? With the kishins baby?!

Kid looked horrified.

Asura for once had nothing to say, he was in shock.

"You're sure?" Liz said after a while.

Patty nodded.

"When did this happen?" Asura asked.

"That night about four weeks ago when you took those pills," Patty giggled.

Asura frowned. "What pills?"

"Uhh…Giraffe?" Patty said throwing her hands up a little.

"You got my weapon pregnant!" Kid yelled. He stood up and pointed at his brother. "You don't even remember! And you did it in an unsymmetrical amount of time. What do you expect to do about this?"

"You better not abandon her!" Liz screamed.

"Of course I wouldn't abandon the child," Asura told her. "We'll continue as we are."

"Wait, if she's pregnant then you can't fight. If you can't fight I can't use you." Kid frowned, slumping back onto the couch.

"You could get temporary weapons?" Liz suggested weakly.

"Or get over your OCD," Asura grumbled.

"Tried that, the therapist ended up needing therapy," Liz told him. "Actually no one has seen him for a while. We left him with Patty."

They all sat in silence. The thoughts of this weighed heavily on their minds.

Before bed Maka checked her e-mail. For the most part just the standard letters, nothing too interesting or taxing. Most were about how to get someone's attention or how to enhance soul resonances. And another annoying one word letter from the editor.


	3. Chapter 3 The Death Scythe Lotion

**FW: Again thanks to everyone who reviewed and to those who followed/favorite. For those who have just started welcome.**

**Jaderoni4life: You sound weird, like someone about to read off horror stories on the television.**

**FW: Go back to playing Skyrim. Anyway to introduce the story here is Asura.**

**Asura: Why am I doing this exactly?**

**FW: Because if you don't I'll have you dressed in a pink frilly dress and spend the rest of your life thinking you are a girl.**

**Asura: You wouldn't.**

**FW: I'll have Patty braid your hair.**

**Maka: Did you just steal that from the X-Men movies?**

**FW: Yeah, love that line. Plus I'm a huge fan of the X-Men, Rogue is my favorite in the comics. Been trying to think of a way to do a cross over the universes. **

**Asura: Didn't you have a Supernatural and Soul Eater crossover in your head lately too?**

**Maka: That was because of something Anime America put in her head and she isn't caught up on Supernatural, college got in the way. Plus she wants to finish her other story before starting another major work.**

**Asura: Then why did she start this one?**

**Maka: She had just gotten Jaderoni4life to finish watching the anime and then introduced her to fanfiction and fiction press. Then they ate way too much sugar.**

**FW: In early stages Jaderoni4life wanted to make Asura and Soul hook up.**

**Maka and Asura: Really?**

**FW: Yeah, but then she found out someone already did that, but there were none that we could find with AsuraXPatty. Personally my preferred crack pairing when it comes to Asura is MakaXAsura.**

**Jaderoni4life: FW! Focus!**

**FW: Sorry. Asura.**

**Asura: Neither of these two insane asylum escapes own Soul Eater or any of the mentioned things that are under copy write. If they did FW would have her student loans taken care of.**

Maka ran to meet the girls at Deathbucks the next morning. She and Soul would only be in class for the morning, then in the afternoon they had their mission a few hours away.

She smiled and ordered a smoothie and a breakfast sandwich before joining the others.

"Okay, so what is the emergence?" Tsubaki asked.

"I'm pregnant," Patty told them.

Maka knew this but acted shocked anyway by widening her eyes. Tsubaki's mouth dropped.

"H-how?" Tsubaki stammered.

"I think they had sex Tsubaki," Liz smirked.

"How far along?" Maka asked.

"Only a three or four months," Patty told her. She reached for her cup of tea, Liz hadn't let her have coffee.

"You should go to the doctor," Maka told her gently, she place a hand on Patty's back and rubbed it in a comforting fashion. "Make sure everything is healthy and okay with the baby. How did Asura and Kid react? I'm guessing you told at least one if not both."

"Asura said he would be there for me," Patty smiled happily.

"That's good." Maka smiled.

"He didn't say he would marry her though," Liz said bitterly. "How are you not freaking out about that?"

"My parents got married at age eighteen and had me, getting married won't solve things if they aren't ready." Maka told Liz firmly. "In the end it might just cause more damage to the child than anything, some of it might not be reversible."

"What about Kid?" Tsubaki asked.

"He's freaking out about how he is going to use us." Liz muttered.

"I already have the nursery picked out!" Patty told Maka happily. Maka could see in her eyes that this was hard on her though. "I want it to be an African safari like thing, with giraffe bedding and stuffed animals."

Maka smiled and hugged the younger girl.

"Maka! Doge!"

"Soul I can clearly see the ball of electricity coming at me, I think I know to doge." Maka told him as she back flipped out of the way of another one of the witch's attacks.

"I though this witch had something to do with music and sound waves," Soul told her.

"She's turning the sound waves into electric blasts somehow. No idea how." Maka muttered. She could see where the witch was drawing them. The witch was trying to chase them to the river so that her electric attacks were more deadly and so they had less chance of escape.

The witch clearly thought she had the advantage. The woman had been fighting them for the last two hours and clearly thought she had the upper hand.

Maka smirked, when an opponent was able to predict your every move do something unexpected.

"Maka," Soul said in a warning tone.

Maka rushed at the witch, making her look slightly startled, but instead of swinging at her she instead slid underneath her. Let's hope training with Kid and Black Star was worth it.

"Very clever," the witch chuckled as she turned around. However, she found the space the girl should be in empty.

"Soul resonance!"

The witch looked up to see the girl on top of a building above her.

"Witch hunter!" Maka jumped from the building. Soul's glowing blade slashed through her like Mifune's sword through a blade of grass. Maka landed gracefully on her feet and turned, she beamed as she saw the soul in front of them.

Soul turned back and landed in front of the floating soul. He smirked at Maka. "Finally, the hundredth soul."

"Hurry up and eat it," Maka told him excitedly.

He swallowed the soul then paused expectantly. Maka sat there waiting for him to move.

He looked around with a frown.

"What's wrong?" Maka asked.

"I don't feel anything, I thought there would be a power surge or something." Soul muttered.

Maka giggled and shook her head. "Of course not silly. There shouldn't be a change in your normal look. Come on let's inform Shinigami-sama!"

Maka ran over to a dusty window and wrote the number.

"Maka-chan!" Lord Death greeted cheerfully. "How did the mission go? Just kidding, I can tell Soul is now a death scythe. Congratulations! We should have a party! How about on Saturday? I'm so proud of you both!"

"Thank you Shinigami-sama." Maka told him blushing.

"Soul Eater!" a harsh voice called.

Soul looked as Spirit appeared in the mirror, his hands in his pockets and a frown on his face. They stared at each other with disdain for a moment, then Spirit finally said. "Congratulations."

Soul nodded.

Spirit looked at his little girl his eyes filled with love and joy. "Great job sweetie. I'm so proud of you and I'm sure your mother will be too."

"Thanks papa." Maka smiled.

"Return to Death City quickly kids!" Lord Death told them before disappearing.

Maka turned to Soul and smiled. Suddenly Soul hugged her. Maka was so surprised that she didn't react for a moment before quickly hugging him back.

She wasn't used to Soul letting go of his cool demeanor or showing any sign of his emotions. This sudden hug confused and made her happy. She didn't know how to deal with her emotions or those of others well. Mostly because her mother hadn't been good with them. Her mother had either not dealt with the emotions or would just lash out in anger at Spirit. Still she had been kind to her daughter, though still a bit cold.

So Maka had a habit of holding them in or over expressing her emotions. She would hold them in till she cried out of anger or frustration because she didn't understand. Or she would lash out like at Soul.

She still felt things deeply though. She guessed that was what made her good at her job.

Also what made her and Soul good partners, they understood each other's problems with emotions. Sure they fought a lot, but often not real fights. They called each other names but never said something too hurtful or mean. They never got too nasty, except for that one time after school with Stein.

Soul separated with his trademark smirk.

"What was that for?" Maka smiled.

"Just happy," Soul beamed.

Maka giggled.

"What?" Soul asked.

"I just noticed you have dimples," Maka laughed. She had never noticed before because she was so used to how he looked and because he rarely smiled when they were around others. He was more open when it was just the two of them. When it was just the two of them he let down his cool wall.

Soul rolled his eyes.

"You know you should look different in weapon form. Mind changing so I can see?" Maka asked.

Soul nodded. A flash of blue light and Maka caught him. His prominent eye was now framed with gold metal, going around the eye and then splitting into two strands of gold metal which latched themselves onto the edge of the blade. The slight extension that had once held three holes was no longer there. It was replaced by small winged-shaped objects, on red and one black.

His blade's curve was sharper and the zig-zagged line separating the black and red was gone, with only three zig-zags and the rest was a straight line.

She held him up so he could see his reflection in the window.

"You look a little girly," Maka giggled.

"Shut up," Soul snapped. He came out of weapon form.

They began to walk to the bike.

"Hey this mean I can check out level four books," Maka smiled.

"Of course you would think about that," Soul rolled his eyes. Yet his voice sounded more amused than annoyed. "Now you won't have to steal your father's card."

"I never stole it, he always gave it to me." Maka protested.

"You've gotten faster and stronger," Soul told her. "I think your reflexes have improved."

"I have been sparring with Kid and Black Star." Maka chuckled.

"Still when we got separated at the beginning you managed to land some good punches," he told her. He glanced at her legs and arms, which were full of cuts and bruises.

"Don't worry, I'm fine." Maka laughed. "I have that special lotion that heals these things quickly."

Soul nodded. "Still wished you hadn't rushed at the witch. You scared me."

Maka just laughed.

When they got home they ordered dinner and then Maka took a quick shower and changed into her pjs and settled onto the couch with a book while Soul took one.

When he came out he was in his sleep pants and flopped onto the couch next to her. He studied Maka for a few moments. He still felt like she was keeping secrets.

He smirked and laid his head on her lap. She glanced down from her book with a raised eyebrow. "What are you doing?"

"Cuddling," Soul smirked. Maka was the only one he cuddled with. She was the only one he let his guard around enough to show any affection.

Maka just shook her head and returned to reading. After while she absently stroked his hair. He had never told her how much he liked that. He had asked her why she did that sometimes when he laid like this.

She had just shrugged and told him that she was used to Blair curling up in her lap, in cat form of course, while she was reading. When Blair did that she would pet her and that it must of just become something she did without thinking.

Soul never corrected her because honestly he liked it.

"Are you going to wear anything cute to the party?" Soul asked.

Maka opened her mouth when something cut her off.

"Yahoo!"

There was a sound of a crash and then they looked over the couch to see Black Star tumble out of Soul's room.

"Dude, you just broke my window!" Soul yelled at the ninja as a knock on their front door was heard.

Maka shook her head and got up to answer the door, letting an apologetic Tsuabaki and the others in.

"Dude, you're a death scythe now! Awesome!" Black Star smiled and flipped himself onto the couch.

"Sorry to come so late," Kid told Maka apologetically. "We won't stay long."

"You made Soul into a death scythe!" Patty smiled and she and her sister crushed Maka into a hug.

"Yeah, Lord Death said there was going to be a party for you guys on Saturday." Tsubaki hugged Maka as the Thompsons released her.

"Yeah he is," Maka blushed.

"What are you going to wear?" Liz asked eagerly.

"I was going to wear that new dress that we bought when Blair took us shopping."

"Actually I wanted to have a little party of our own to celebrate, something less formal," Kid told them. "Perhaps tomorrow after school."

They all sat around talking for about two hours before the others left. Maka then said good night to Soul and finished her reading.

When she was done she peeked into his room and was glad to find him asleep.

She pulled out her phone and dialed a number and was a bit upset when it went straight to voice mail. The male voice telling her to leave a message.

"Hey it is Maka, Soul became a death scythe today and Lord Death is having a party on Saturday night to celebrate. I would really like it if you came. Let me know, bye."

Maka hung up then went to her room and pulled out her computer to check her e-mail for her column.

Dear Death,

I recently found out my weapon is pregnant. I have a problem with symmetry and don't want to put her or the baby in danger. I can't use her and her sister because I can't use just one weapon. I also don't want to replace her either, even if it is just for a short time.

Also the baby is my older brothers who I can't stand. He is always messing with me. What do I do?

Sincerely,

8

Maka held back a laugh. Only Kid would sign it 8.

Dear 8,

I can't really help with the symmetry thing that is more of a medical thing. Maybe go to classes or something. Children aren't symmetrical all the time, they make messes, so you should start preparing yourself now.

If you can't get over the symmetry problem than you might have to take a break from gathering souls or take out another pair of weapons there is no way around it. Sorry.

Talk to your brother. Siblings fight and annoy each other that is how things go. I know a pair of brothers who have the same problem.

The older brother really cares about his younger brother but the younger brother has come to resent the older one because he seems to get everything. When it comes down to things the older brother is always there to support and love his younger brother. While the younger brother resents and seems to hate the older brother, deep down he does care.

It may not always seem like it but I am sure your family loves and cares about you.

Good Luck,

Death

She wrote a note when she sent a copy to the editor that this was Shinigami's kid, so don't print.

Dear Death,

I need a boyfriend, what do I do? How do I go about doing so?

Sadly single.

Maka shook her head and sighed.

Sadly Single,

You don't need a boyfriend. You don't have to have some guy to make you feel complete. You can be a strong woman on your own. I don't have a significant other but am quite happy with my life. Have fun, live your life, and work on you. You don't need a man to define you. Sure it is nice to have the emotional support and love, but you can get that from good friends too.

If you really want a guy I would suggest gaining confidence in yourself first. If you feel good about yourself it shows and that is how you become sexy. If there is a certain guy you like try showing an interest in what he likes, but don't pretend to be something that you're not. Talk to him and get to know him, while showing him who you are.

Death

Dear Death,

I really like this guy and yet all he does is seem to hang around with his meister. She isn't even cute, they have nothing in common and she seems to abuse him a lot. All I want is for him to notice me. Maybe if I tried to be more like his meister? But one of my female friends already tried that. Or if he left her?

Jade Ivy

Maka frowned. She had a feeling this was one, if not two of the girl's from Soul's fan club. Jade and Ivy were sister weapons from what Maka knew. They seemed like nice girls but could be real bitchy when they wanted. Mostly when it came to Maka.

Jade Ivy,

You shouldn't change just to please some guy. You also shouldn't try to make a person choose between their friends or you. Especially when it comes to a partnership, bonds between partners are very important and it is hard to find someone you match with.

Be yourself and try to be nice to his partner and friends, who knows maybe you'll come to like them. There is a good chance that he and his partner are just friends. No one likes a stalker, it just make you seem desperate.

Be yourself and I'm sure he will like you just fine.

Death

Dear Death,

I really like this guy, let's just call him S-sama. I'm even a member of his fan club. He is so hot, talented and perfect. Yet I don't know how to get his attention. I've tried looking like his partner, I've tried being shy, and I've tried asking him out. What do I do?

S-Sama lover

Maka wanted to scream, it seemed like the letters from Soul's fan club were taking up most of her in box. She knew who this one was. A girl by the name of Sakura. She was rather girly and a meister. She followed Soul around a lot and Maka was pretty sure she broke into his locker at one point and took his stuff.

It was a shame that she was so obsessive because she was a pretty girl with long pink hair and green eyes.

She did have the habit of being a bit…more than obsessive. She had once threatened Maka for getting too close to Soul. Once she even tried to get Maka to let her in and cook him breakfast.

Of course Maka was used to this because the fan club always seemed like this. Soul had even taken to taking selfies that had Maka in them with his arm around her or something just to try to get them to back off.

S-Sama lover,

Don't be a stalker. No one is attracted to a stalker, it only comes off as creepy and desperate. Don't let those vampire books lie to you.

There is a good chance that he is just not that into you and you are scaring him more than anything. If this is the case then you should accept it and move on.

Try being yourself and I'm sure there is someone out there for you. Chances are there is someone trying to catch your attention as well. That is the thing about trying to get noticed by someone else, chances are there is someone who wants that person to notice them and someone right behind them wanting to be noticed.

Good luck,

Death

Dear Death,

Years ago my best friend was cheating on his mesiter/girlfriend. She was so tired of it that she proposed that we sleep together. We were together for one night while he was out picking up woman at a bar.

She got pregnant and married her weapon, who I too believed was the father and at the time never even thought otherwise. We never told him. I was busy with work and never really paid much attention, soon having no contact with either of them. They ended up getting divorced and she moved away.

When I returned from my absence from the city I met the child, who is exceptional. My friend seems to love the child very much. Recently I have started to suspect that the child may be mine, not just because of the fact that the time frame fits and that the child looks nothing like my friend. The child does look exactly like the mother.

I have thought about doing a blood test, but am worried about how my friend will react. Not to mention the child does care for the father despite the fact that the child doesn't show it often.

I am also dealing with the fact that I've found that I am recently attracted to my friend. This would, however, make things more difficult. I'm not used to love and the only real attachment I have ever felt or people I have cared about are those who I have taught and my wife. Mostly because I had very little love as a child.

To top everything off, my wife has recently found out that she is pregnant. Meaning that the child, that might or might not be mine, may be getting a sibling. I'm not sure how to tell my wife or anyone all this. I'm not used to feeling all these emotions or love.

Sincerely,

Shell

Maka felt her eyes widened and she wasn't sure how to react to this one. She had no idea who this could be.

Dear Shell,

Cheating is never good, even when it is to get back at someone else. This is a prime example of how cheating only hurts everyone involved. The fact that you kept this a secret for so long only makes it worse.

Let's address the feelings for your friend. You might be bisexual and you need to talk to yourself and your wife about it. Then talk to your friend. You can't just ignore the feelings but you also need to think before reacting. While the feelings of others should be brought into consideration, your feelings are most important. You shouldn't have to hide who you are. Still be there for the child you are about to have however.

Your wife may be hurt by finding out that you aren't straight, but it is better than being in a pretend relationship. And at least you still love her.

As for sleeping with your friend's girlfriend, let's call her MG, you need to tell him that you slept with her. He will probably be hurt, but make sure he knows the full story and also inform MG that you are telling him everything. Tell him that you are sorry that you did it, if you are that is.

As for the child. This will probably be a shock for the child and change everything for all parties involved. What other reasons make you think the child may be yours? Are there any traits that the child gained from you? Do you care about the child? By telling the child will you be ready to take on responsibility that comes with being a father?

You need to also tell your friend that there is a chance that the child he has spent raising might not be his. You also need to tell your wife, but do this separately. You need to work on where to move from there.

Perhaps have a blood test done, depending on who has custody of the child and how old the child is you may need permission from MG.

If you choose to take a test or something you should let the child know the situation, especially if the child is older and let them contribute. They may not want things to change or not want to know. You have to remember this is the man who raised her/him and loved her/him. In more ways than one your friend has been the childs father, even if they aren't related by blood.

You may lose people either way, but that is how things go. You made a mistake and chose to hide it. There is no way to come out of this without someone being hurt. Still you have to let them know.

This is a hard thing for me to answer in the end it is your choice.

Death

Maka finished and ran a hand through her hair. She reached for her cell and frowned when she didn't find it.

She heard a knock on the door and quickly closed the e-mail.

"Come in Soul," Maka forced a smile.

Soul opened the door. "I got thirsty and went to the kitchen for some milk. Your phone buzzed and I noticed the light on."

Maka got up and took her phone from him quickly. She hoped he hadn't noticed who the message was from. He would be upset if he found out.

"Did you read it or anything?" Maka frowned, not able to hide the panic in her voice.

"I don't know who it was from or what it said," Soul chuckled. "Calm down. You know you can tell me anything right?"

Maka nodded. "I know."

"Night shortie," Soul smirked.

"Night Jaws." Maka chuckled.

Maka let out a breath and opened the text message. The description simple said, Him. She checked what his response to her voice mail was.

**I'm in. Can't wait.**

Maka frowned and texted back.

**Just you? Are you near the city?**

**I talked to the others, we're all in. Yeah.**

** All 4? Great! Remember it is a secret.**

** ;)**

Maka smiled and bounced onto her bed happily as she plugged in her phone. She was so excited. She hoped Soul would like her surprise. She had heard him mention to the guys he wanted to get something for her to thank her for all her hard work.

That wasn't why she was doing this, she would have done it anyway. She knew Soul well and she was sure he would be happy, somewhere deep down.

Soul laid in bed after giving Maka back her phone.

He wasn't happy at the moment. He had woken up earlier when she had been on the phone. He had no idea who she was talking to so late or why she seemed to wait to talk after he went asleep. What was she keeping from him and why?

He bet it was the person who had texted her back, this _Him._ This only helped reinstate the fact that she had a secret boyfriend. Soul didn't know who it was but the guy was going to pay, especially if the guy had tried anything.

Why was she keeping this from him? She had seemed so startled when he gave her back the phone she had seemed so nervous and jumpy, like a startled rabbit. More like a deer, with her big green doe eyes.

He chuckled to himself at the panic in her voice. Maka wasn't very good at hiding her feelings, especially from him. If he didn't pick it up right away he usually did through their link. She wasn't good at fooling him.

His smile remained when he thought of what she called him. Jaws. She often joked that he was a Great White Shark, because of his hair and teeth. Or called him and albino shark.

She liked sharks though.

They had once gotten a pet fish that Soul had won her at a fair. It lasted a long time too, until it got big and Blair ate it.

The fish would always swim away whenever Soul came near the bowl or smiled around it.

One day when Maka came home she found him on the other side the bowl smiling and could see the fish cowering in fear in the little castle. Maka had laughed and asked what he expected. To the poor thing he was like a shark.

He sighed and shook his head. That was his Maka.

He thought about how cute she looked in her short short sweat pajama bottoms and her white spaghetti strap shirt. Innocent, but sexy. That was Maka for you.

Unknown to Soul he wasn't the only one who was having a problem sleeping that night. In fact many would find themselves facing sleepless nights for the next few days.

**Jaderoni4life: The special lotion.**

**FW: Why do you always have to say that like it is supposed to be sexual?**

**Jaderoni4life: Because it is fun. Why do you always have to write amusing beginning and ending notes? Why was the one for this chapter so long?**

**FW: Because it is fun. Anyway next chapter we still have the reactions in what was published in Maka's column. We're trying to write them so that no one figures out it is her or who the people are writing to her. Though they fail really badly.**

**Jaderoni4life: Also the rest of the boys find out about the baby! And we find out about the Meister Curse!**

**FW: And we meet more girls who like to stalk Soul!**

**Soul: Why are you doing this to me?**

**Jaderoni4life (smiling evil with FW): It amuses us.**

**FW: Kind of shocked we haven't gotten any guesses to who is writing each letter.**

**Jaderoni4life: I'm shocked that they haven't tried to guess who the editor is yet or the owner of the paper.**

**FW: We haven't brought it up much.**

**Jaderoni4life: Wonder if they'll try guessing who wrote these letters or who Maka is talking to. Could it be the mysterious editor?**

**Soul: Are you even going to tell us who the editor and owner are? Only one who knows is Maka.**

**FW: We're keeping it a secret so that both things will shock people, like the surprise with in Star Wars with the whole I am your father thing. Plus she gets to know because she had to have an interview with the editor and owner of the paper to get the job.**

**Jaderoni4life: I'm shocked if anyone actually reads these parts.**


End file.
